Heaven
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: A quick one-shot about Thane Krios and Teresa Shepard. She wished they had more time together...


**Note**: I wrote this a while back. It was rushed but I decided to go ahead and post it. It's a short one-shot but I hope the Thane fangirls enjoy it! Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

The hardest thing about being with Thane Krios was knowing the fact that he was going to pass away soon. One night she just lay on her side, her fingertips tracing over his facial features as if she were memorizing every little detail.

Shepard was not afraid to admit that she was terribly in love with the drell. She was trying to spend as much time with him as possible. God knows she prayed every night for a cure. The thought of him being taken away from her made her heart hurt so horribly bad.

"Siha?" His voice broke her away from her thoughts, "You're crying?"

"I… Yes." Shepard managed to hold back a sob.

"Why? What's the matter?" His fingers swept away her tears after he sat up next to her.

She may have been Commander Shepard but even she had the right to cry every now and then, "I… I'm terrified…"

"Of what, Siha?"

"Losing you…"

His arms embraced her against him in an instant. There, against his chest she cried freely. She knew he would not judge her for it.

Thane's graceful voice reached her ears and she listened, making sure to never forget what it sounded like, "An angel's tears are too beautiful for this universe to see. Do not cry for me, Siha."

"It's hard not to…" She felt his lips against her forehead, "I love you, Thane Krios."

"And I love you, Teresa Shepard." His inky eyes gazed down at her. She looked like a goddess in the pale blue light of the aquarium, her blue eyes almost glowing as she gazed right back at him.

His lips pressed against hers, fingers running through her long black hair. Shepard crawled up and straddled his lap while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back as if she were starving for the feel of his lips and tongue to be against hers.

Teresa Shepard prayed once more to any and every god and goddess she could think of for Thane to live long enough to see a cure created. Never in her life had she once felt loved by anyone until he came along. She was alone for as long as she could remember growing up on Earth before Anderson saved her life. Sure, she had friends but this love was different.

The commander was not afraid to admit her fear of losing him. Along with the reaper war bearing down on her shoulders, the fear of him leaving her for the afterlife made it all that much worse. She just knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

When she saw him in the hospital again after that long period of time that she swore felt like decades, she was so relieved to see him standing there before her. They had spent time together a few times after that. Her memories were starting to be as sharp and clear as his, thankfully.

But when that day came and she saw Kai Leng-

No… She didn't want to think about it. She would get revenge.

His death happened so fast when she made it back to him at the hospital. But his hand held hers while she spoke with him one last time. She made sure he knew how much she would always love him and he done the same with her.

Kolyat came in and spoke with him some more before requesting that Shepard join him in prayer.

"Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, I ask forgiveness.  
Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand-  
Kalahira, wash the sins from this one,  
and set him on the distant shore of the infinite spirit.  
Kalahira, this one's heart is pure,  
but beset by wickedness and contention.  
Guide this one to where the traveler never tires,  
the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve.  
Guide this one, Kalahira,  
and she will be a companion to you as she was to me."

"Kolyat… Why did the prayer say 'she?'"

"Because the prayer was not for my father, he had already asked forgiveness for the lives he had taken. His wish was for you."

It was all she could do to not fall out in the floor then and there. As calmly as possible, she made her way to him and put a hand on his cold cheek, "Goodbye Thane… I'll meet you across the sea."

Laying half under some rubble after the reaper war was over, all she could feel was pain from the broken bones, burns, cuts, etc. Shepard could hardly believe she was alive and right now, being alive was pure Hell. She couldn't breathe without moaning a gasp each time she inhaled and exhaled.

"Siha…"

With a groan, Shepard turned her head, "Th-Thane!"

Her burned arm reached out to him and he took it, helping her to her feet. To her surprise the pain was gone. Behind her was her broken body. Of course, she had seen stuff like this in movies but she wasn't expecting it to actually happen.

"Siha."

"Thane!" Her arms flew around him and his arms wrapped around her waist. No words could be said as she was to busy crying tears of joy upon seeing him again.

Together, hand in hand, he led her to a beautiful shore.

"Where are we?"

"Home."


End file.
